La manzana prohibida
by edemirekly
Summary: Todo fue culpa del jacuzzi. Demily.
1. Chapter 1

Una historia más ligera para contrarrestar la anterior (mi intención es que tampoco sea demasiado larga). Aquí está el primer capítulo. Ya veremos hacia donde va...

 **Capitulo 1**

\- ¡Oh mierda!.- Exclamó Emily cuando abrió el grifo de su jacuzzi y lo único que consiguió fue quedarse con él en la mano, mientras el agua comenzaba a salir a borbotones sin piedad.

Sabía que llevaba goteando desde hacía días, pero con tantos casos acumulados, no había tenido tiempo de llamar a un fontanero. La solución obvia habría sido Morgan, pero dada su tendencia a hacer chistes fáciles sobre su jacuzzi había evitado recurrir a él. Pero ahora, a las diez de la noche, y con su apartamento a punto de inundarse, tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y llamarlo.

Corrió hacia la sala en busca de su teléfono móvil, envuelta apenas en una toalla, y volvió al baño, para coger otra y tratar de detener el desastre hasta que Morgan llegara. Marcó su número rezando para que se produjera el milagro de que Derek tuviera libre un viernes por la noche.

Suspiró cuando éste contestó al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Emily?.,

\- Morgan... Tengo una emergencia doméstica... ¿Podrías venir a mi apartamento?- Le suplicó un poco avergonzada por pedirle un favor a horas tan intempestivas.

Derek, no pudo evitar reír al escuchar su tono de súplica.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado princesa? ¿Se te ha roto el jacuzzi?- Se burló de ella.

Emily resopló sin poder creer que hubiera dado en el clavo sin siquiera pretenderlo, lo cual resultaba aún más humillante.

Morgan esperó la respuesta, pero el silencio de Emily, fue absolutamente delatador. Emily negó con la cabeza mientras lo oía reír aún más alto al darse cuenta de que justamente ese era el problema.

-No tiene gracia...- Le reprochó ofuscada.

\- Por supuesto que la tiene... - Le replicó tratando de contenerse sin demasiado éxito- ¿Así que al fin voy a poder ver tu jacuzzi...?.

Emily jadeó y tuvo que morderse el labio para no decir en alto lo que estaba pensando.

\- Ja, ja... Muy divertido...- Dijo Emily con sarcasmo- ¿Puedes venir o no?.- Añadió con tono impaciente- Mi baño está a punto de convertirse en una piscina olímpica.

Derek abrió los ojos evaluando rápidamente los daños que podía producir una fuga de agua de tal magnitud. Se despidió con un escueto "ya voy", y colgó el teléfono.

Quince minutos después estaba tocando su puerta.

Emily, desde el baño, escuchó el timbre sonar, y se maldijo por no haber dejado la puerta abierta antes de decidir taponar por ella misma la inoportuna fuga.

"Mierda", exclamó de nuevo, mientras que retiraba la toalla del grifo roto. Inmediatamente un chorro de agua, salió disparado empapándola de arriba a abajo. Dio un salto para tratar de evitarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Resoplando nuevamente tiró la toalla al suelo y se dirigió a la puerta para abrir a Morgan.

Éste, soltó una carcajada en cuanto la vio. Emily estaba chorreando agua desde la cabeza hasta los pies, como si le hubiera caído el diluvio universal encima. Sus ojos se detuvieron sin embargo en otro detalle. Llevaba puesta únicamente una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su cara, pero optó por no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Sospechaba que ella, con la urgencia, ni siquiera había prestado demasiada atención a su indumentaria.

Emily simplemente suspiró y soportó una vez más el momento de humillación. Suponía que le quedarían unos cuantos aún. Con una mano lo invitó a pasar.

Derek no necesitó que le indicara dónde estaba el desastre. Desde la puerta, podía oír el agua saliendo a presión. Entró en el baño, seguido de Emily, y esquivando el chorro de agua, taponó el grifo con una toalla al igual que había hecho ella.

\- Eso también sé hacerlo yo- Le señaló Emily con sarcasmo.

Derek la miró de reojo y se encontró con sus largas piernas, que se perdían en el borde de la toalla. Volvió la vista al grifo tratando de no pensar en que debajo de ella no había nada más, y se concentró en el problema principal.

\- ¿Dónde está la llave de paso?- Le preguntó mientras presionaba con fuerza.

-¿Mmmm?...

Derek se volvió hacia ella, atónito.

\- ¿No sabes dónde está la llave de paso?- Le reprochó con incredulidad.

Emily se encogió de hombros con expresión inocente, mientras se mordisqueaba el labio.

\- Jesús... - Resopló Derek, con un gesto de negación- Suele haber una en la cocina, debajo del grifo- Le informó escuetamente, pero ella parecía haberse quedado paralizada- Emily...Sólo tienes que cerrarla...- Añadió un poco exasperado.

\- ¡Oh!- Exclamó Emily forzando una sonrisa torpe, y desapareció del baño en busca de lo que a su entender debía ser algo así como el arca perdida.

Derek esperó pacientemente a que Emily hiciera lo que le había pedido. De algún modo debió encontrarla, porque un minuto después, el agua se detuvo. Por fin pudo soltar la toalla, y cuando miró hacia la puerta, se encontró a Emily con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su cara.

\- Ya no sale agua...- Le indicó señalando con el dedo hacia el grifo. Parecía orgullosa de si misma.

Derek dio un par de pasos hacia ella, y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Se inclinó levemente sobre su rostro, provocando que instintivamente Emily echara su cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

\- Eso es lo que pasa cuando cierras la llave de paso...- Le susurró suavemente- Si hubieras sabido eso, te habrías ahorrado parecer un gato mojado...- Se burló arqueando las cejas.

Ella mantuvo su mirada, negándose a demostrarle que su cercanía le afectaba más de lo que quería reconocer.

\- ¿Normalmente miras así a los gatos mojados, Morgan?.- Le replicó con fingida inocencia.

Derek abrió los ojos, conteniendo la respiración durante unos segundos. Realmente lo había pillado, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por disimular que su escueta indumentaria le había provocado una reacción no demasiado profesional.

Y "profesional" era justo la palabra que estaba buscando, o mejor dicho, la que necesitaba para mantener su mente fría. Se apartó de ella, que aún seguía con aquella sonrisa diabólica en el rostro, sabiéndose vencedora del pequeño duelo de miradas.

\- ¿Tienes algún sitio dónde quedarte?- Le preguntó Morgan a pesar de que ya se imaginaba la respuesta. Emily le dirigió una expresión desconcertada- Hasta que mañana pueda pasar por una ferretería para comprarte un grifo nuevo, me temo que no tendrás agua...- Le explicó para horror de ella.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Jadeó ella sin poder creer su mala suerte.

Derek se echó a reír.

\- Supongo que eso es un no...- Dedujo alzando una ceja hacia ella, que ahora parecía realmente compungida- Así que coge un par de cosas... Te daré asilo por esta noche.

La vio bajar la cabeza, en un gesto de negación, mientras murmuraba algo para sí misma en francés. Supuso que no necesitaba traducción para imaginar lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Tardo cinco minutos- Le anunció cuando finalmente aceptó su penitencia- Eres libre de asaltar la nevera y tomarte una cerveza.

Emily aún pudo oír cómo Derek continuaba riendo mientras se dirigía a la cocina, y entornó los ojos con resignación.

Se estaba terminando la cerveza, cuando apareció en la sala cargada con una pequeño bolso de viaje.

Derek dejó la cerveza sobre la barra y se acercó a ella. Su primera intención fue ayudarla con el bolso, pero desistió de la idea cuando Emily lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Vamos?- Le dijo él finalmente, señalando con un gesto hacia la puerta.

\- No me queda otro remedio.. ¿No?- Le replicó ella aún ofuscada por la idea de tener que dejar su apartamento para quedarse a dormir en el de Derek. "¡Por Dios!, ¡se lo iba a estar recordando durante semanas!".

La llevó en su coche hasta allí, y la guió a través del vestíbulo del edificio y luego hasta la tercera planta. Abrió la puerta para ella, y la invitó a entrar.

\- Gracias...- Susurró ella cuando ambos estuvieron dentro- No tenías por qué hacerlo- Reconoció con una leve sonrisa.

Derek aprovechó que había bajado la guardia, para quitarle el bolso de la mano, y llevarlo hasta el dormitorio principal. Emily estaba demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar inmediatamente. Finalmente lo siguió hasta allí. ¿Por qué demonios había llevado sus cosas al que evidentemente era su dormitorio? ¿Pretendía compartir cama?.

Morgan se dio cuenta del pánico en su rostro, y se volvió hacia ella, después de dejar el bolso junto a aquella.

\- Tú dormirás aquí, y yo en el sillón... ¿De acuerdo?- Le aclaró con voz calmada.

\- ¡Oh! ¡No!- Se negó ella al tiempo que se recriminaba a sí misma por haber dudado de sus intenciones- Es tu casa... De ningún modo voy a permitir quedarme con tu dormitorio. Yo dormiré en el sillón.

Derek suspiró con gesto cansado.

\- No. No lo harás.- Dijo simplemente, dando aquel asunto por zanjado. Luego señaló hacia una puerta al fondo- Ahí está el baño. Puedes ducharte si quieres... Suponiendo que no te importe que no tenga jacuzzi...-Añadió con malicia.

Emily contuvo la risa dejando los ojos en blanco. Se lo tenía un poco merecido, al fin y al cabo.

\- Gracias otra vez...- Le dijo nuevamente mientras se mordisqueaba el labio.

\- Siempre...- Respondió él con una sonrisa cómplice.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se puso un pijama, y se dirigió a la cocina. Derek estaba sacando del horno una pizza.

\- Aceitunas negras, y anchoas...- Le comunicó él con un guiño. Sabía perfectamente que esos dos ingredientes nunca faltaban en las pizzas que pedía Emily.

Ella se sentó en la barra de la cocina, bastante sorprendida de que recordara sus ingredientes favoritos, y dejó que la sirviera, acompañada de una caja de cervezas.

\- Sabes como conquistar a una mujer- Se burló ella cuando él le tendió una de las cervezas.

Derek contuvo una sonrisa, y dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

\- Si hubiera sabido que te podía conquistar sólo con esto, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo, princesa...- Le replicó él siguiendo su broma.

\- Mmm... - Murmuró ella fingiendo quedarse pensativa- No sabía que tenías tanto interés en conquistarme, agente Morgan... ¿Qué diría Strauss si te oyera?- Continuó ella sin ser demasiado consciente del terreno peligroso en el que se estaban metiendo.

\- Supongo que dependería de tu respuesta...- Señaló él encogiéndose de hombros, mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza- Me pregunto cuál habría sido.

Emilly se quedó paralizada durante unos instantes, y estrechó sus ojos sobre él tratando de determinar si aquello sólo era una broma o si detrás escondía una pregunta real. La mirada de Morgan era demasiado intensa como para tratarse sólo de una broma. De pronto se sentía nerviosa, y trató de calmarse bebiendo de su propia cerveza.

\- ¿Es una pregunta hipotética?- Le cuestionó finalmente, manteniendo su mirada.

Ahora era él quien se había quedado callado, contemplándola, sin saber muy bien cómo habían acabado metidos en aquel jardín. Por supuesto tenía que admitir que se había sentido atraído por Emily desde el día que la conoció, y especialmente desde que había "regresado de entre los muertos", pero el plano profesional siempre se había sobrepuesto al personal. Supuso que encontrarse en la intimidad de su apartamento, no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Y haberla visto envuelta únicamente en una toalla, tampoco. Se atrevió a dar el paso.

\- Imaginando que lo fuera... ¿Qué habrías contestado?.

Emily contuvo la respiración. "¡Oh, señor!, está hablando en serio", pensó para sí misma. ¿Cuál se suponía que era la respuesta correcta para esa pregunta? ¿La había siquiera?.

\- ¿Hipotéticamente?- Replicó ella ligeramente nerviosa.

\- Hipotéticamente- Corroboró él tomando otro sorbo de su cerveza, y alzó sus cejas hacia ella, invitándola a contestar.

Emily meditó durante unos segundos, con sus ojos fijos en el botellín, que ahora descansaba entre sus manos. Luego levantó la vista hacia él.

\- Supongo que te habría dicho que era una mala idea...- Le respondió. Era la respuesta más cercana a la realidad que era capaz de verbalizar.

Emily leyó la expresión de su rostro. ¿Parecía decepcionado?. ¿Qué esperaba que contestara?. Estaba a punto de hablar, cuando él se levantó de su asiento.

\- Y por eso es el momento de que nos sentemos a ver una peli...- Le dijo volviendo a su tono burlón habitual. Emily casi suspiró aliviada. De nuevo su amigo Derek Morgan estaba allí con ella, y ella podía volver a relajarse.

Unos minutos después, ambos estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala de Morgan, viendo tranquilamente El Señor de los Anillos.

Dos horas más tardes, entre los dos habían terminado con toda la reserva de cervezas que Derek guardaba en su nevera.

Cuando los títulos de crédito aparecieron en pantalla, Emily se estiró en su asiento.

\- Creo que es hora de que me vaya a la cama...- Le anunció levantándose del sillón.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que, aunque estaba muy lejos de encontrarse ebria, el alcohol la había afectado más de lo que había pensado. Por un momento sintió que perdía el equilibrio y buscó el respaldo del sillón para sujetarse, sólo que no estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Se preparó para la caída que nunca llegó. Derek la había agarrado de la cintura y en un momento se encontró rodeada por sus brazos, con su rostro a sólo unos centímetros del de ella.

Se estremeció al notar su aliento y su mirada directamente sobre ella. Fueron unos segundos de comunicación silenciosa, en la que ambos evaluaron dentro de su leve estado de confusión, las consecuencias de dar el siguiente paso. Pero sus barreras parecían haberse esfumado repentinamente. Ambos sabían que todo era producto del alcohol. Ninguno de los dos estaba tan borracho como para no darse cuenta de ello, pero aún así, el momento se había vuelto insoportablemente íntimo.

\- Esto es una mala idea...- Le recordó ella en un susurro.

\- Definitivamente lo es...- Le respondió Derek antes de cerrar la brecha entre ellos, buscando su boca sin asomo de arrepentimiento.

Ya habría tiempo al día siguiente para arrepentirse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Despertarse desnuda en la cama de Morgan no era lo que había planeado cuando lo había llamado para pedirle ayuda. Pero de hecho, ese era justo el lugar donde se encontraba a pesar de que aún se negaba a creerlo. Se levantó lentamente de la cama, rezando para no despertarlo. De ninguna manera se podía enfrentar a los hechos en aquel momento, especialmente cuando el "hecho" en cuestión dormía profundamente tal y como Dios lo había traído al mundo. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió pensar que una mala idea, dejaría de serlo sólo porque hubieran vaciado las reservas de alcohol de la nevera?. ¿Cómo demonios iba siquiera a poder mirarlo a la cara? Emily se sonrojó sólo de pensar en ello. De todos los errores que había cometido en su vida, acostarse con un compañero de trabajo estaba en uno de los lugares más altos de la lista. Justo después de acostarse con un terrorista, por supuesto.

Buscó su ropa tan sigilosamente como pudo, y se vistió aun más sigilosamente. Guardó el resto de sus cosas en el pequeño bolso de viaje, y huyó del apartamento de Morgan como si fuera una fugitiva. Solo que era una experimentada agente del F.B.I, que tendría que volver a la oficina y enfrentarse a Morgan. Rezó de nuevo esperando que no hubiera ningún caso el fin de semana. Al menos ganaría algo de tiempo.

Y el hecho es que no sólo se había acostado con él... Es que practicamente habían desplegado su amor por todas las habitaciones del apartamento de Morgan... Y utilizando una posición diferente en cada una de ellas. Estaban un poco alcoholizados, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para no recordar ciertos detalles de su noche juntos que harían escandalizar a sus compañeros de trabajo. Y ese pensamiento sólo empeoró la situación.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, recordó que seguía sin tener agua. La opción "Morgan" había quedado plenamente descartada, por supuesto, y decidió llamar a un fontanero. Tenía el teléfono en la mano cuando éste sonó. Su primer pensamiento fue que sería él, pidiéndole explicaciones por su forma poco educada de desaparecer, pero finalmente sólo resultó ser García requiriéndola para un caso. Tampoco suponía un alivio, en realidad. Si hubiera sido Morgan, simplemente habría ignorado la llamada, pero un caso significaba que tendría que verlo cara a cara. Quiso morir en aquel mismo instante.

Se cambió de ropa nuevamente y se dirigió hacia la oficina, con el peso de la vergüenza recayendo sobre ella. Entró directamente a la sala de reuniones, donde ya estaban esperando por Hotch. Suspiró al comprobar que Morgan tampoco había llegado aún, y tomó asiento entre Rossi y Reid, con García y J.J. frente a ellos.

\- ¡Vaya cara que traes!- Exclamó Rossi al verla- ¿Mala noche?. ¿O buena quizás?- Añadió con malicia.

Emily levantó la vista del informe que se esforzaba por aparentar que le interesaba, y sintió todos los ojos clavados en ella.

\- Se me ha roto el jacuzzi...- Les explicó esquivando sus ojos demasiado astutos- Estoy sin agua.

Fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que debía haber dicho "tubería", o cualquier otra cosa que no implicara el término "jacuzzi". Por supuesto todos estaban al tanto de la broma personal entre Morgan y ella.

Soportó estoicamente las risas del resto, mientras volvía a bajar la cabeza hacia el informe, aunque no estaba leyendo ni una palabra de lo que ponía en él.

\- ¿Por qué no le dices a Morgan que te lo arregle?- Le propuso García- Es muy manitas.

"Sí... Ya lo he comprobado"...Pensó Emily recordando lo que era capaz de hacer con sus manos. De hecho, se lo había demostrado durante toda la noche. Hundió aún más la cabeza en el informe.

\- Ya llamaré a un fontanero...No quiero molestarlo- Se excusó ella con un carraspeo.

Casi saltó de alegría cuando Hotch entró por la puerta con su habitual gesto serio, y los puso a todos a trabajar. Debían volar inmediatamente hacia Atlantic City. Dos mujeres habían sido asesinadas hacía dos semanas, y ahora estaban buscando a otras dos mujeres más que habían desaparecido.

Mientras García mostraba las imágenes en pantalla, la puerta se abrió lentamente y Emily metió la cabeza entre las manos con la vista en los papeles como si tuviera miopía.

Derek tomó asiento junto J.J., y la miró entre atónito y divertido. ¿En serio esa era la actitud que iba a tomar? Ya había sido una sorpresa para él, despertarse y comprobar que había desaparecido y ahora... ¿Realmente creía que podría fingir que no había pasado nada?. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, levantó los ojos un momento hacia él, y cuando Derek le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa descarada en su cara, Emily deseó que la tierra se la tragara.

El resto los miraron alternativamente, confusos.

\- ¿Os pasa algo a vosotros dos?- Preguntó Reid.

"Dios... Si Reid se ha dado cuenta, todos lo habrán hecho". Pensó Emily, y se sintió como si tuviera un cartel en la frente que pusiera "Me acosté con mi compañero de trabajo".

\- Lo normal... Nada más- Dijo ella en lo que pretendía ser un intento de bromear. Y luego miró hacia Hotch- Parece que las mantiene vivas dos semanas- Añadió centrándose en el caso.

Aunque se quedaron un poco descolocados con su reacción, se volvieron hacia Hotch.

Cuando terminó la reunión, Emily se preocupó y se ocupó de evitar a Derek a toda costa. Emily se aseguró de estar rodeada siempre de alguien del equipo, y en cuanto notaba que él trataba de hablarle, encontraba algo interesante que contarle a alguno de sus compañeros.

Consiguió esquivarlo en el avión, en la sala habilitada al efecto en la sede de la Policía de Atlantic City, e incluso se ofreció para acompañar a Rossi al depósito de cadáveres antes de que Hotch tuviera oportunidad de emparejarla con Morgan, como era habitual. Oyó resoplar a Derek con incredulidad, en un par de ocasiones, pero poco le importaba. Lo único que quería evitar era "esa conversación" con él. Era consciente de que se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña, pero eso ocurría cuando tomabas decisiones estúpidas que implicaban al hombre que venía a ser como la manzana prohibida. Y ahí estaba ella. arrepentida después de haberle dado un buen mordisco.

Al terminar del caso, después de dos días, regresaron a Virginia casi inmediatamente. Emily le propuso a Reid jugar una partida de póquer, y éste aceptó encantado. Sonrió satisfecha. Se había quitado a Morgan de encima., además éste parecía haberse quedado dormido mientras escuchaba música con sus cascos. Después de un par de partidos, aprovechó para tomar algo caliente en el pequeño office del avión. Se estaba sirviendo un café cuando se dio la vuelta y casi choca con Derek.

\- Disculpa... - Susurró Emily torpemente mientras trataba de esquivarlo para volver a su sitio.

Pero Derek la detuvo con la mano y casi la arrastró hasta una de las esquinas del office, colocándose delante de ella, e impidiéndole el paso. Emily contuvo la respiración y miró por encima de su hombro. ¿Les había visto alguien?. Respiró aliviada cuando comprobó que nadie se había dado cuenta.

\- ¿Qué coño crees que haces?- Le reclamó en voz baja, pero con evidente tono enojado.

Derek alzó una ceja hacia ella, mientras la miraba atónito.

\- ¿Así es como lo vamos a hacer, princesa?- Le preguntó con aquella expresión burlona en la cara que la sacaba de quicio.

\- No me llames así- Continuó ella fulminándolo con la mirada.

Derek sonrió diabólicamente.

\- Oh... ¿Prefieres que te llame de alguna otra manera?.

Ella resopló ofuscada, recordando todos lo motes que le había puesto durante su noche juntos.

\- Prefiero que no me llames... Simplemente...- Consiguió balbucear, evitando su mirada demasiado intensa.

Intentó empujarlo a un lado, pero aquel hombre era como un muro de piedra. No consiguió moverlo ni un centímetro.

Derek suspiró con gesto cansado.

\- Emily...- Le pidió inclinándose sobre ella para encontrar sus ojos.

Pero ella parecía cada vez más incómoda.

\- Vamos, Em..- Volvió a llamarla con suavidad.

Ella finalmente levantó la vista hacia él. Su mirada serena la cohibió aún más, y volvió apartar los ojos, con sus mejillas ruborizadas. Derek estaba sorprendido. Jamás la había visto comportarse de forma tan tímida.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Continuó él con un poco de inquietud- ¿No puedes ni siquiera mirarme a los ojos?... - Añadió levántandole el mentón delicadamente con la mano. Estrechó su mirada ella, cuando se encontró con sus ojos vidriosos- Sigo siendo yo...- Añadió desconcertado.

Emily echó la cabeza hacia atrás, esquivando su contacto. Derek desistió de volver a intentarlo. Sintió un poco de compasión por ella cuando la vio tan cohibida. No entendía lo que le ocurría.

Ella se sintió incapaz de darle una explicación coherente a su propia reacción.

\- Sólo déjame pasar...- Le suplicó en un susurro- Por favor...

Derek se apartó, y Emily volvió apresuradamente a su asiento.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Reid al notar su turbación.

\- Sí.. Claro...- Contestó ella tratando de aparentar normalidad, y volvió a coger el mazo de cartas- ¿Jugamos?.

Poco después, Derek salió del office y Emily lo vio recorrer el pasillo hasta llegar a su asiento. Cuando éste, volvió a fijar momentáneamente sus ojos sobre ella, simplemente evitó su mirada una vez más.

Al volver a la oficina, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió directamente a su apartamento. Dejó sus cosas sobre el sillón, y se disponía a darse una ducha, cuando recordó, nuevamente, que seguía sin agua. Decidió pedirle a Rossi que la alojara un par de días en su casa, hasta que pudiera arreglar la avería. Estaba comenzando a marcar su teléfono, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, al comprobar a través de la mirilla, que era Morgan quien se encontraba al otro lado.

\- No puedo creerlo...- Jadeó con incredulidad, y durante un momento se sintió incapaz de mover un sólo músculo de su cuerpo.

\- Emily... Abre la puerta...- Le dijo Derek al otro lado- Esta mañana pasé a comprarte el grifo... Déjame entrar...- Esperó una respuesta. Sabía que ella estaba detrás de la puerta, pero se negaba siquiera a hablar- No puedes evitarme toda la vida, Em...- Insistió él un poco exasperado- Prometo no hablar del tema... Sólo déjame que repare la avería y me iré... Te lo prometo...

La puerta finalmente se abrió lentamente. Emily se apartó para dejarle paso. Derek entró en el apartamento, negando con la cabeza al notar su actitud enfurruñada.

Se quedó parado delante de ella durante un momento.

\- Dijiste que sólo ibas a arreglarlo- Le recordó ella cruzándose de brazos.

Derek suspiró resignado, y se dirigió directamente al baño. Emily se quedó en el salón, esperando a que terminara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Poco después, Emily vio salir a Derek del dormitorio donde se encontraba el baño, y dirigirse a la cocina. Volvió a conectar el agua, abriendo la llave de paso, regresó al mismo, y finalmente salió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Vuelves a tener jacuzzi...- Le anunció parado frente a ella, que seguía sentada en el sillón- Puedes probarlo si quieres…

Emily, aún nerviosa, se levantó a su vez, frotándose las manos.

\- Gracias...- Le dijo ella, con timidez.

Derek suspiró al comprobar que seguía evitando su mirada.

\- Emily...- La llamó suavemente, esperando que al encontrarse a solas, pudieran hablar con tranquilidad.

Ella, sin embargo, dio un paso hacia atrás, apartándose de él.

\- Dijiste que te limitarías a reparar la avería...- Le recordó ella con evidente incomodidad.

Morgan cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, y resopló frustrado.

\- ¿Tan horrible fue que ni siquiera quieres hablar de ello?…- Bromeó alzando una ceja- No te oí quejarte en toda la noche... - Continuó con malicia.

Pretendía relajar el ambiente, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Emily se avergonzara aún más, recordando los detalles de aquella noche.

\- Oh.. Señor...- Jadeó totalmente ruborizada.

Derek amplió su sonrisa.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que no te gustó?…- Insistió él disfrutando un poco de sus mejillas sonrosadas. Dio un paso hacia ella- Desde luego, no volveré a ver mi mesa de comedor del mismo modo…

Emily lo miró atónita, sólo para encontrarse su expresión diabólica dibujada en el rostro, e inmediatamente apartó la vista.

\- Somos compañeros de trabajo- Balbuceó al fin- Y lo mejor que podemos hacer es olvidarlo- Añadió con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Derek contuvo la risa.

\- La verdad, princesa… Me va a resultar imposible hacer lo que me pides...- Le replicó él al tiempo que extendía una mano hacia ella. Cogió uno de los bucles de su cabello y lo enredó entre sus dedos. Su gesto se volvió repentinamente serio- Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto nunca…Recordaré cada detalle de ti durante el resto de mi vida… Así que no me pidas que haga algo que jamás podré hacer...- Continuó en voz baja y serena.

Emily contuvo el aliento, mientras le hablaba, sintiendo cómo su corazón se detenía. Tuvo que tirar de todo su autocontrol para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Creo que es hora de que te vayas...- Susurró finalmente, aún sin atreverse a mirarlo- Nos veremos mañana en la oficina…

\- Emily...- La llamó él, decepcionado.

Por fin Emily alzó la vista hacia él.

\- Es un error, Morgan…- Le espetó ella utilizando aposta su apellido- Sólo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Derek estrechó sus ojos sobre ella. ¿Por qué parecía tan dolida?. Estaba siendo sincero con ella, y sin embargo parecía no creer una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho.

\- Nada puede volver a ser como antes...- Le recordó él con un gesto de negación.

Pero ella simplemente mantuvo su mirada fría sobre él, y no dijo una palabra más. Así que Derek se dio la vuelta y se marchó de su apartamento. Pudo notar que estaba molesto, y se sintió un poco la villana de toda aquella historia.. Cuando por fin se quedó a solas, Emily sintió su cuerpo desfallecer, y se agarró al borde del sillón. Luego respiró hondo, diciéndose a sí misma, que era lo mejor para ambos.

A la mañana siguiente, Emily se dirigió hacia las oficinas, un poco más tranquila después de haberle dejado clara su postura. Tomó asiento en su escritorio, y trató de concentrarse en el trabajo. Enseguida se vio rodeada de J.J. y Reid.

\- Em…

La voz de J.J. a su lado la sobresaltó.

\- ¿Va todo bien?- Le preguntó con preocupación- Parecía que estabas en otro lugar…

Emily se apresuró a forzar una sonrisa. Sintió los ojos de Reid sobre ella, mirándola con curiosidad.

\- Sí, claro…Son estos informes…Creo que mi cabeza va a explotar…- Se excusó dando un suspiro.

J.J. se echó a reír. Estaba absolutamente de acuerdo, aunque al menos, parecía que no había ningún caso.

\- ¿Sabes?...Tal vez deberías salir y distraerte un poco..- Le sugirió haciéndole un guiño.

Emily supo inmediatamente hacia dónde se dirigía.

\- ¿Distraerme?- Le preguntó arqueando una ceja- No sé si es buena idea…

"Ya he tenido suficiente distracción con Morgan", pensó ella, conteniéndose para no decirlo en voz alta.

\- Bueno… Sólo quería recordarte que sigues teniendo un candidato disponible...- Añadió J.J. señalando con la cabeza hacia una de las mesas del fondo.

Emily miró en aquella dirección, sólo para comprobar que Daniel Harrison, uno de los agentes de la unidad de delitos fiscales, le sonreía desde su asiento. Le devolvió la sonrisa, como gesto de cortesía, e inmediatamente se volvió hacia J.J. con expresión de advertencia.

\- J.J….- Le recriminó- ¿Otra vez con eso?.

Y era cierto. Hacía un par de semanas que Daniel trataba sin demasiado éxito flirtear con ella, pero parecía que el hecho de que ella no pareciera interesada en lugar de hacerle desistir, se había convertido en un incentivo.

\- Dale una oportunidad- Le pidió J.J.- Parece muy agradable… Y no es un asesino en serie...- Bromeó.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le replicó Emily con ironía- Con mi trayectoria lo normal es que esconda algún oscuro secreto.

J.J. negó con la cabeza.

\- Vamos Em… Sólo habla con él…

Emily iba a decirle que de ningún modo cuando contempló horrorizada cómo Daniel se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia ellos. Su pequeño intercambio de miradas había sido una especie de señal para él. Cuando se dirigió hacia J.J. para reprochárselo, se dio cuenta de que ésta había desaparecido, y ahora se encontraba conversando con Reid. "Muy graciosa, J.J.", susurró en voz baja.

Pero se esforzó en ampliar su sonrisa cuando Daniel llegó a su mesa. No quería ser descortés.

\- ¿Cómo va todo?- La saludó apoyándose en la mesa de Emily.

Ésta se levantó apresuradamente, tratando de encontrar una justificación para alejarse de allí.

\- Con demasiado trabajo… - Se excusó ella- Tengo que…

Y en ese momento vio a Morgan salir de su despacho. Sintió sus ojos clavados en ella, como si estuviera sorprendido.

Emily se quedó paralizada.

\- Emily…

Escuchó cómo Daniel la llamaba. Se volvió hacia él, con la confusión reflejada en la cara.

\- Decía que si te apetecería ir esta noche a cenar… Hay un restaurante italiano nuevo en el centro. Sé que te gusta la comida italiana.

Emily frunció el ceño, sin saber muy bien qué contestar a aquella propuesta. Estuvo a punto de que un "no gracias" saliera por su boca, pero en el último momento pensó que tal vez J.J. tuviera razón. Quizás necesitaba distraerse, después de todo.

\- Claro...- Aceptó finalmente con una sonrisa- Enviame la dirección y la hora a mi teléfono…

Ahora era Daniel el que parecía sorprendido. Había dado por sentado que le iba a costar más convencerla, y sin embargo, había aceptado sin ninguna reticencia.

Se despidió de ella, y Emily volvió a su trabajo. De reojo, miró hacia donde estaba Morgan pero éste ya había desaparecido.

\- Así que finalmente tienes una cita...- Bromeó J.J. volviendo a su lado.

Émily aún estaba un poco aturdida. No habría podido explicar por qué había aceptado, cuando en realidad no tenía ningún interés por Daniel.

\- Sí...- Suspiró- Supongo que la tengo…

Reid, que no había perdido detalle de lo que había ocurrido se acercó hasta ellas.

\- No se te ve demasiado contenta...- Señaló frunciendo el ceño.

Emily se volvió hacia él sin saber muy bien qué responder. Afortunadamente, García les avisó para que acudieran a la sala de reuniones. Cuando llegaron allí, el resto del equipo estaba ya sentado alrededor de la mesa. Emily tomo asiento junto a Rossi, evitando deliberadamente a Derek, quien sin embargo parecía esforzarse por ignorarla. ¿Qué ocurría con él?. Vio como J.J. se sentaba junto a García, y que cuchicheaban entre ellas. Entornó los ojos resignada a que García la sometiera a un interrogatorio.

Cuando Hotch terminó de darles las instrucciones de trabajo, Emily salió a toda prisa, pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta su mesa, García la detuvo.

\- J.J. me ha dicho que tienes una cita esta noche...- Le dijo traviesamente.

\- ¡Qué sorpresa!- Suspiró resignada Emily, y siguió su camino tratando de esquivar a la rubia.

Para su horror se dio cuenta de que junto a su mesa, estaba Morgan, hablando con Reid y J.J. Se encontró atrapada entre García y el resto de sus compañeros. Aquello iba terriblemente mal.

\- ¡No me ignores señorita!- Exclamó Penélope un poco ofuscada. ¿Por qué Emily trataba de evitar el tema?

Emily resopló.

\- No es para tanto Pen...- Se justificó en voz baja, mientras tomaba asiento en su mesa. Tuvo que esquivar la mirada demasiado perturbadora de Morgan.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no es nada?! ¡Tienes una cita con Daniel Harrison! ¡Tiene a medio departamento femenino detrás de él!- Continuó cada vez más exaltada.

Emily se quiso morir cuando notó la expresión dolida de Derek.

\- ¡Por Dios Penélope!- Dijo J.J. escandalizada- No es necesario que se entere todo el mundo…

Derek dio un paso hacia ella.

\- Así que tienes una cita…- Repitió él con sus ojos fijos en ella.

Emily sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía de la cabeza a los pies.

\- Sí...- Susurró- No es nada… Sólo una cita…- Añadió volviendo a su trabajo. No podía soportar su mirada.

\- Oh amigo… No es solo una cita…- Intervino García- Es "La Cita"- Puntualizó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Emily miró hacia su amiga con expresión de advertencia.

\- Pen… ¿Quieres dejarlo?- Le pidió tratando de mantener la calma sin demasiado resultado.

\- ¿Cuándo dejó de ser un error salir con alguien del trabajo?- Le preguntó Derek repentinamente.

Emily se quedó sin aliento. Se le veía disgustado. No había forma de que el resto de sus amigos pasaran aquello por alto. No podía creer que hubiera dicho algo así delante de todos. Lo corroboraron tres pares de ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Como ya he dicho… Sólo es una cita...- Le replicó ella más enojada de lo que quería admitir- En cualquier caso no es asunto tuyo, Morgan…- Añadió con frialdad.

Derek jadeó con una sonrisa irónica.

\- Por supuesto- Le espetó estrechando sus ojos sobre ella- Que te diviertas…

Y acto seguido se fue dejándola a solas con los otros tres agentes.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- Le preguntó Reid totalmente desconcertado.

Emily pestañeó un par de veces, tratando que sus pulsaciones se volvieran a normalizar.

\- Nada… Morgan está demasiado protector conmigo desde que volví- Mintió deliberadamente.

Pero los agentes no parecían demasiado convencidos.

\- Eso parecía mas que sobreprotección...- Le señaló J.J. frunciendo el ceño.

Emily se levantó de su asiento, y cogió un montón de expedientes.

\- Así es él- Insistió Emily- Si me disculpáis, tengo que consultar un par de cosas con Hotch.

Se marchó, incapaz de soportar un minuto más las expresiones estupefactas de sus tres amigos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Al día siguiente, Derek se levantó temprano, con la intención de pasar por el gimnasio antes comenzar la jornada laboral. Durante más de una hora, descargó su frustración haciendo ejercicio, hasta que finalmente miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que era más tarde de lo que creía. Se encaminó hacia las duchas, y abrió el grifo. Se dio una ducha rápida y justo cuando iba a salir, escuchó el nombre de Emily. Todos sus sentidos se agudizaron al reconocer la voz de Daniel. Parecía que estaba acompañado de dos agentes más.

\- No sé si pedirle una cita yo también… Visto como te resultó a ti.

Oyó decir a uno de ellos, y se quedó paralizado durante un segundo, dentro de la ducha..

No había sido su intención escuchar, por supuesto. No le incumbía la vida personal de Emily, tal y como ella se había esforzado por dejarle claro. Pero no le gustaba en absoluto el tono con el que se estaban refiriendo a ella.

\- Shhhh...No lo contéis...- Les advirtió Daniel, pero por la forma en que se reía, parecía que realmente le divertía la situación- Pero es una fiera… Ya sabéis…

Derek contuvo las ganas de estrangularlo en aquel mismo instante. No podía creer que fuera tan indiscreto.

Luego comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos, e inmediatamente todos comenzaron a reír.

\- Yo también quiero probar un poco de eso...- Dijo el otro agente.

Derek resopló con su cuerpo en tensión, pero se abstuvo de montar una escena. "No es asunto mío" volvió a decirse. Pero cada parte de su ser, le gritaba que empotrara a Daniel contra la pared.

De nuevo comenzaron a reírse, y poco después, dejó de oírlos. Se habían marchado. Derek por fin salió de la ducha y después de vestirse, se dirigió hacia las oficinas.

De camino a su despacho, se encontró con Emily, quien parecía absorta conversando con J.J. y Garcia. Supuso que les estaría contando su magnífica noche con Daniel. Volvió a resoplar y entró en su despacho, ajeno a que García se había percatado de su evidente disgusto.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Morgan?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a las otras dos- Parecía que lo llevaban los demonios.

J.J. y Emily volvieron la vista hacia el despacho, pero ya Derek había entrado.

Emily se encogió de hombros, tratando de esquivar la expresión de reproche de J.J.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver contigo?- Preguntó J.J. estrechando sus ojos sobre ella.

\- ¿Conmigo?…

Emily trató de fingir indiferencia, pero no tuvo demasiado éxito. En realidad, se sentía un poco responsable de toda aquella situación. No había sido demasiado justa con él.

\- Sí… Contigo...- Repitió García acusándola con el dedo.

\- No veo cómo tiene que ver conmigo...- Insistió Emily un poco a la defensiva- ¿Sabéis? No soy responsable de sus arrebatos infantiles…

J.J. y García se miraron entre sí, abriendo los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó desconcertada Emily.

Pero sólo se encontró con sus sonrisas sibilinas.

\- ¿Qué?- Volvió a repetir exasperada.

\- No sé… Dínoslo tú...- Replicó García con sus ojos de águila sobre ella- ¿Por qué Derek parece tan celoso?.

Emily jadeó de forma exagerada. "¡Qué demonios!".

\- ¿Celoso?… ¿Por qué iba a estar celoso?…- Y luego entornó los ojos- Estáis imaginando cosas donde no las hay…

\- Bueno… Pues vete a hablar con él...- Le propuso J.J. con expresión de gato de Cheshire- Arregladlo antes de que Hotch comience a imaginar "cosas donde no las hay"...- Añadió intencionadamente.

Emily se quedó paralizada. Se dio cuenta de que si Derek no cambiaba su actitud aquella era una posibilidad muy real, y era lo último que quería. Sin decir una palabra más, murmuró algo para si refunfuñando, y se encaminó hacia el despacho de Morgan. Tenía que dejarle claro que debía comenzar a comportarse como un adulto.

Dio un par de golpes suaves en la puerta de su despacho, y esperó a que la invitara a entrar.

Nada más hacerlo, se encontró sus ojos sorprendidos sobre ella.

Se levantó para recibirla.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó perplejo.

Emily pudo notar cómo trataba de ocultar su enojo.

\- Quería hablar contigo...- Le dijo con suavidad.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y adelantó unos pasos hasta llegar a él, que ahora estaba cruzado de brazos.

\- Fuiste muy clara al respecto ayer...- Le recriminó él frunciendo el ceño.

Emily bajó la cabeza durante un segundo. Se lo tenía un poco merecido. Suspiró resignada.

\- Lo siento por eso...- Se disculpó mirándolo a los ojos- No fui demasiado justa contigo. Al menos te merecías una explicación…

\- No necesito ninguna explicación Emily… Dáselas a tu nuevo novio...- Le espetó ofuscado

Emily abrió la boca atónita.

\- ¿Nuevo novio? ¿De qué hablas?.

\- Parece que Daniel acabó muy satisfecho contigo…Se está encargando de contarle a todo el mundo vuestra cita con todo detalle…

Emily se echó a reír.

\- No creo que tenga mucho que contar…

\- ¿No?… Pues por lo que le oí hablar con sus amigos en el vestuario, parece ser que eres una fiera en la cama…

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó jadeando- ¡¿Dijo eso?!.

Derek resopló. Estaba cansado de aquella situación.

\- Déjalo… No debí contarte nada… Sólo me gustaría que tuvieras más cuidado con quien eliges… No es un tipo fiable… Es un mujeriego…

Emily, que aún estaba tratando de asimilar lo que le acababa de decir, se quedó estupefacta.

\- ¡¿Y en qué lo diferencia eso de ti?!- Le recriminó casi sin pensar.- ¿Cuántas muescas hay en tu cama Morgan?.

\- No puedes hablar en serio… Creía que me conocías un poco mejor…- Y luego hizo una pausa como si acabara de encajar una pieza- ¿Por eso te metiste en su cama? ¿Fue una especie de venganza enfermiza?.

Emily se apartó de él con el rostro desencajado. ¿En serio?. ¿De qué diablos la estaba acusando?.

\- ¡No todo gira en torno a ti, Morgan!- Se encaró con él furiosa- ¿Sabes? ¡No sé qué es lo que me molesta más… El hecho de que te creas con derecho a exigirme nada o que pienses que voy acostándome con cualquiera!.

Derek se quedó petrificado en su sitio, sintiéndose como un idiota.

\- ¿No era cierto?…. Lo que decía Daniel… ¿No era cierto?.

Emily se cruzó de brazos, airada.

\- ¡No!… ¡Pero tú simplemente lo creíste!… ¡¿Qué pensaste? ¿Que porque a ti te resultó fácil a él también?!.

Derek se acercó a ella, e intentó tomarla de la mano, pero Emily se apartó bruscamente.

\- Lo siento...- Susurró arrepentido.

\- Déjalo, ¿Quieres?...- Le replicó aún enfadada. Y se dio media vuelta. Derek trató de detenerla, pero ella abrió la puerta y salió apresuradamente de allí.

Derek corrió detrás de ella. Quería excusarse, quería que lo perdonara.

La alcanzó a medio camino de su mesa, y la detuvo con la mano.

\- Vamos Em...- Le rogó con expresión arrepentida.- Hablemos.

Emily volvió a zafarse sin decir palabra y recorrió unos metros. Junto a su mesa, seguía J.J. y Garcia. Ahora se les había unido Reid y Rossi. Esperaba que una vez que llegara allí, Derek la dejara tranquila.

Pero él la siguió hasta allí. Emily se sentó en su mesa, terriblemente ofuscada, y lo ignoró deliberadamente. A su alrededor, el resto del equipo dio unos pasos atrás a una distancia prudencial. No sabían lo que ocurría, pero no querían perderse detalle.

\- Em...- Volvió a insistir con suavidad.

\- Deja de montar el espectáculo, Morgan- Le recriminó ella con frialdad, y volvió a centrarse en su trabajo.

Derek dio un paso hacia atrás, jadeando.

\- ¿Y ya está?… ¿Simplemente vamos a ignorarlo?…

La oyó resoplar incomodada con aquella situación. Emily se volvió a levantar, con la intención de huir de allí. Sentía las miradas curiosas sobre ella, y no tenía intención de convertirse en objeto de cotilleos.

\- No hay nada que ignorar...- Murmuró mientras se alejaba de él.

\- ¡¿Quieres preguntárselo a mis muebles, princesa?!- Exclamó él con sarcasmo- ¡Estoy seguro de que tienen mucho que decir al respecto!.

Emily se giró hacia él y lo fulminó con la mirada. De reojo vio las expresiones de estupefacción de sus amigos y quiso que la tierra se la tragara en ese mismo instante.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, escuchó la voz de Hotch a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Morgan! ¡Prentiss!… ¡A mi despacho!.

Y miró a sus pies con la esperanza de que su deseo se convirtiera en realidad.


	5. Chapter 5

Este es el último capítulo. Como dije, sería una historia corta, pero espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer!

 **Capítulo 5**

Emily y Derek siguieron a Hotch hasta su despacho. Justo al entrar, Derek recibió un codazo de Emily, junto con una expresión de advertencia.

\- Esto es culpa tuya.- Le susurró visiblemente enfadada.

Un momento después, los dos se encontraron sentados frente a Hotch, que los observaba con cara de pocos amigos.

Se quedaron en silencio, como si fueran dos adolescentes a quienes el director había llamado a su despacho.

\- ¿Y bien?- Les instó a hablar Hotch con gesto serio.

Los dos se miraron entre sí, y casi a la vez se acusaron el uno al otro al unísono.

\- ¡Es culpa suya!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Derek jadeó con incredulidad, mientras Emily se cruzó de brazos como si tuviera un berrinche.

\- ¡¿Qué tenéis?! ¡¿Doce años?!- Les increpó Hotch, y luego suspiró enojado- ¿Me queréis explicar que pasa entre vosotros dos?.

\- ¡Nada!- Replicó Emily, e inmediatamente moderó su tono de voz- Lo siento…

\- Menos mal… Por fin te disculpas…

Oyó a Derek a su lado.

Emily se volvió hacia él, atónita.

\- ¡Me disculpo con Hotch, no contigo, pedazo de idiota!.

\- ¡Prentiss!- La llamó al orden Hotch cada vez más enfadado.

\- Lo siento...- Volvió a disculparse, y de nuevo se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Y tu no tienes nada que decir?- Continuó Hotch dirigiéndose ahora a Derek.

\- Sí… Que no lo siento en absoluto…- Farfulló, mirándola de reojo.

Ella soltó un gritito con sarcasmo.

Y a partir de ahí comenzó una discusión absurda.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Qué sorpresa!… ¿Tu enorme ego te lo impide, Morgan?.

\- ¡No!.. ¡Tener razón es lo que me lo impide! ¡La culpa de todo la tienes tú!

\- ¡¿Yo?!.. Dime ¿De qué modo puedo tener yo la culpa? Tu eres el que no puedes controlarte…

\- ¿Que yo no puedo controlarme? `¡No soy yo el que no sabe elegir con quien sale!

\- ¿Otra vez? ¡Yo no estoy saliendo con Daniel!.

Hotch, que comenzaba a sentirse como si estuviera viendo un partido de ping pong, se quedó con éste último nombre.

\- ¿Daniel?…- Preguntó sin entender nada- ¿Quién diablos es Daniel?

Emily, entornó los ojos, torciendo el gesto.

\- ¡Qué mas da!.. ¿A quién le importa aparte de a Morgan?- Hizo la pregunta al aire.

Y éste no tardó en reaccionar

\- ¿Te molesta que me preocupe por ti?- Le replicó volviéndose hacia ella.

"Esto es una pesadilla" Pensó Hotch con la cabeza metida entre las manos.

\- ¡No necesito tu preocupación…!- Continuó Emily totalmente ofendida - ¡No soy una pobre damisela que necesite que un valiente caballero venga salvaguardar mi honor!

-¡Claro… ! ¡Como no…!- Derek rió entre dientes, con ironía- La señorita autosuficiente no necesita a nadie más que a si misma…

\- ¡Desde luego no te necesito a ti!- Volvió a rebatirle ella, negándose a mirarlo.

\- Cualquiera lo habría dicho la otra noche…- Le espetó él sin pudor alguno.

Emily se volvió hacia Derek con los ojos abiertos como platos

\- ¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso!- Y luego buscó apoyo en Hotch que a estas alturas se estaba preguntando quien lo habría mandado a meterse en aquello- ¡Hotch…!

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, éste se hartó y dio un golpe en la mesa, que hizo saltar a la pareja.

\- ¡Basta los dos!- Les ordenó poniéndose en pie- ¡Suficiente! ¡No quiero oír una palabra más!.

Tanto Emily como Derek se replegaron en la silla. Hotch enfadado daba realmente miedo

\- Pero Hotch...- Trató de justificarse Emily.

\- ¡He dicho que silencio!- Volvió a ordenarles señalándolos con el dedo- ¡O de aquí iréis directos al despacho de Strauss y creedme que no será tan benevolente como yo!.

Aquella amenaza fue suficiente para que los dos cerraran la boca.

Hotch respiró hondo tratando de decidir qué demonios hacer con aquellos dos agentes díscolos.

\- ¡Estáis una semana suspendidos!- Dijo al fin, y antes de que pudieran protestar, los mandó a callar con un gesto de su dedo- ¡Y más os vale que sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado entre vosotros, lo arregléis…! ¡Me da igual cómo lo hagáis… !¡Lo único que os pido… No, que os exijo es que mantengáis las cosas fuera del ámbito profesional!. O de lo contrario…

\- Strauss...- Susurró Derek terminando la frase por él

\- Sí…. Me alegro de que aún seas capaz de escuchar- Y luego se dirigió hacia Emily, arqueando una ceja.

\- De acuerdo...- Rezongó ella en voz baja.

\- Ahora fuera de aquí… E iros directos a casa… No quiero veros en toda la semana.

Emily y Derek se levantaron de sus asientos. Cuando salieron del despacho, vieron al resto del equipo fingir sin demasiado éxito que no habían estado escuchando detrás de la puerta. Inmediatamente se dispersaron en todas direcciones..

Emily hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, y con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir siguió adelante, mientras que Derek se dirigió a su oficina para recoger sus cosas. De camino a su mesa, Daniel abordó a Emily en el peor momento posible.

\- Oye, Emily- Le dijo colocándose frente a ella- He pensado que podríamos repetir lo de anoche… Hay un restaurante japonés que tiene un shushi de muerte…

Emily lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¡¿Sabes por donde puedes meterte el shushi, Daniel?! ¡¿O necesitas que te haga un mapa hasta tu culo?!- Le gritó hecha una furia, y de un empujón lo apartó de su camino, hasta que consiguió llegar a su mesa..

Daniel, humillado, tuvo que soportar las risas de todos los allí presentes. Morgan, que acababa de llegar a su despacho, sonrió para sus adentros al comprobar la expresión perpleja de aquel cretino. Definitivamente, Emily sabía arreglárselas sola.

Emily recogió sus cosas como un vendaval. Si no hubiera sido porque temían que de sus ojos salieran rayos reales, alguno de los agentes se habría atrevido ir a preguntarle, pero ninguno fue lo suficientemente valiente como para acercarse a ella en aquel estado. Así que en menos de cinco minutos, ya estaba bajando por el ascensor en dirección a su apartamento.

Cuando llegó, seguía tan alterada, que decidió darse un baño. Abrió el grifo del jacuzzi y dejó que se llenara mientras comía algo ligero. "Por lo menos funcionaba" Pensó, "Al menos había sacado alguna ventaja".

Terminó de cenar y entró en su dormitorio para desvestirse, cuando el timbre de la puerta la interrumpió. No podía creerlo. ¿Quién vendría a molestarla? Supuso que sería J.J. o García para cotillear sobre Derek. Pues estaban listas. Ni una palabra iba a salir de su boca. Cogió un albornoz y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando descubrió a través de la mirilla que era Derek el que estaba allí, resopló con incredulidad. ¿En serio? ¿No había tenido una idea mejor?.

Pero abrió la puerta ofreciéndole su mejor expresión de enojo.

\- Vengo en son de paz- Le dijo él con las manos en alto.

Emily entornó los ojos y lo dejó pasar.

Se cruzó de brazos frente a él, esperando a que dijera algo que al menos no resultara ofensivo.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó finalmente- Pero debes reconocer que tú también tuviste parte de culpa…

Emily, que por un instante había estado dispuesta a perdonarle, jadeó con incredulidad. Volvió a abrir la puerta, invitándolo a salir.

\- Vuelve cuando sepas hacerlo mejor, Morgan.

Cuando éste se dirigió hacia la puerta, Emily pensó que efectivamente iba a salir, pero en lugar de eso, la cerró nuevamente de un portazo. Emily perdió el equilibrio y Derek la sujetó justo antes de que cayera. Indignada, apartó sus manos de su cintura, y dio un paso atrás, dando con su espalda contra la puerta. Fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapada entre ambos.

Derek sintió su respiración agitada bajo su pecho, y la furia contenida en sus ojos. Se inclinó hacia ella, que parecía haberse quedado paralizada, y a punto estaba de rozar sus labios cuando Emily lo apartó de un empujón.

\- ¡Oh Dios!- Exclamó mientras corría hacia el baño del dormitorio- ¡Dejé el grifo abierto!.

Derek negó con la cabeza, maldiciendo al bendito jacuzzi, y finalmente la siguió hasta el baño.

Emily, que había llegado momentos antes, y centrada como estaba en cerrar el grifo no se fijó en el agua que ya había en el suelo, y cuando se inclinó en el jacuzzi su pie resbaló. Trató de agarrarse a lo primero que encontró pero resultó que no había nada útil que la pudiera sostener, y cayó sin remedio y de forma humillante dentro del jacuzzi.

Para empeorarlo, Derek llegó a la puerta del baño, y cuando la vio empapada de arriba a abajo, y con las piernas colgando por fuera del jacuzzi en lugar de ayudarla comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Emily estrechó sus ojos sobre él, tratando de conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

\- ¿Vas a ayudarme a salir o simplemente te vas a quedar ahí como un estúpido?- Le espetó ofuscada.

Derek se acercó a ella aún riendo, y le tendió la mano. Emily, que no podía soportar más su expresión engreída, en el último momento tiró de él, de modo que Derek terminó cayendo sobre ella.

Y de repente se encontraron los dos calados hasta los huesos dentro de aquel aparato infernal.

Pero ahora era Emily quien sonreía con satisfacción.

Al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podía salir de allí. Estaba atrapada debajo de él.

Contuvo la respiración, cuando él le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona, disfrutando de la situación.

\- Déjame salir...- Le susurró ella tratando de apartarlo.

Pero él no se movió ni un centímetro.

\- Morgan… No tiene gracia…

Pero él sonreía cada vez más ampliamente.

\- Yo creo que sí la tiene, princesa… Tú, yo… Un jacuzzi…- Le dijo diabólicamente- Es una señal, reconócelo…

Pero ella no se quiso dar por vencida fácilmente, aunque por desgracia para su orgullo, todo su cuerpo decía lo contrario.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer si puede saberse?.

Derek se acercó un poco más a sus labios. Se detuvo antes de rozarlos sólo para comprobar que las señales eran las correctas, a pesar de lo que su boca decía.

\- ¿Quieres que te lo cuente o quieres que te lo demuestre?- Le susurró.

Emily jadeó cuando sintió su aliento en su rostro. Y se encontró incapacitada para dar una respuesta coherente. Pensó durante un momento en las reglas de confraternización. "Al diablo", se dijo a sí misma. Hotch prácticamente les había dado su bendición. Así que simplemente se mordisqueó el labio inferior con nerviosismo, anticipándose a lo que sabía que vendría después.

Era la señal que Derek estaba esperando.

\- Me lo imaginaba…

Y cerró la distancia entre ellos.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta siquiera de que el grifo seguía abierto. Estaban demasiado ocupados.

FIN.


End file.
